Write you a love song
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Cat Noir is desperate to show his affections to Ladybug, but his heart yearns to know who she is under her mask. It's Valentine's Day, will he find out? I don't own these wonderful characters.
1. A love song

Adrien stared blankly at the sheet music in front of him as he sat on the piano stool, his kwami Plagg floated above the music stand staring down at him as he swallowed a piece of cheese whole to which Arien rolled his eyes.

"Why not just write the way you speak to her? You don't lose confidence then, don't think I don't hear you."

Adrien looked up at Plagg with a raised eyebrow, "thanks, that's really helpful," he leant forwards and scribbled some more words above the black dots already noted, he tucked the pencil behind his ear and began to play as Plagg nodded his head in time with the love song and Adrien smiled finally happy with what was written.

"Well that's done, how exactly are you going to get it to her?"

Adrien stretched his feet out either side of the pedals, "no idea. I wish I knew her real identity, I could just approach whoever that angel is and play it to her."

Plagg smirked to himself remembering when he had seen Ladybug remove her disguise, "yeah, that would be easy. Why not just invite Ladybug here?"

"Are you insane Plagg? How would I do that? Just casually invite her into Adrien Agreste's bedroom as Cat Noir, ha, that would go down well."

"She'd know your real identity then."

"Precisely, it's not going to happen Plagg, I'll just need to think of somewhere else which has a piano."

There was a knock at the door and Adrien tucked Plagg under his jacket before calling out, Natalie walked in holding a clipboard and smiled at him.

"Composing Adrien?"

"I was, yes."

"School time, you can continue your music later, I'll meet you in the limo."

Adrien nodded with a sigh, "coming," he picked the music off the piano stand and folded it gently into his bag before leaving his room.

Marinette walked into class with her friend Alya talking about Valentine's Day to which her best friend was finding hard to get a word in edgeway, the two girls took their seats in the second row and Nino turned round.

"Morning girls, February 13th huh, getting close."

Alya shook her head, "you're hopeless at subtlety, so I hope you have something planned for us tomorrow?"

"I might," Nino kissed her hand with a wink, "what about you Mari?" Marinette squeaked as Adrien walked in and Nino sighed with a smile, "never mind."

Adrien sat down in his seat in front of Marinette trying desperately not to make eye contact with Chloe who was looking dreamily at him, no, his heart belonged to a ladybug who wasn't even in the room, not to his knowledge, "another week huh?"

"Come on dude, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow, you must have something planned?"

"Can't say I have."

Marinette's head sank and she glumly looked at Alya who winked, "nope."

"Don't give up, you've got a whole day."

"Yeah, a whole day to turn into a stuttering mess and miss every opportunity."

As Marinette predicted, the day did go along with no progress, and what made it worse was that Adrien was acting very strangely. In any way she could, she tried to get a moment alone with him but he was either dragged away by Chloe or he took himself off alone to his classes, something was bothering him but she had no idea how to confront him about it, as final period crept up screams were heard outside of the school and Marinette skidded to a hault beside the nearest window to look out at what was happening, small explosions were going off and she looked up to see a young woman clad in black and red firing what appeared to be roses from a missile launcher down to the ground below, she ran round a corner hiding herself from view and called to her kwami.

"Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug emerged and slid down the steps into the school's courtyard below smiling immediately when Cat Noir joined her, "lovely to see you, kitty."

"Anything for you, my lady."

"From what I've seen so far, the Akuma must be that missile launcher."

Cat looked up at the masked woman shooting, "that's a pretty big weapon for an Akuma to hide in. Are you sure?"

"I'm not 100%, it looks like we'll need to get closer."

Hawkmoth's voice resounded in the girl's head, "Missedlove, Ladybug and Cat Noir have emerged, get me those miraculouses and I'll make sure the man who's hurt you gets what he deserves."

"Yes Hawkmoth," she aimed the launcher at the two superheroes and fired with a cackle.

"Cat, duck!"

Cat Noir dived and pulled Ladybug to safety with him, "thanks for the heads up."

"And thanks for squishing me. We've got to bring her down to our level if we're ever going to get that Akuma."

"Leave it to me," Cat Noir reached around and grabbed his baton, "going up."

Ladybug went up on the pole with him and settled onto his knee like she usually did when towering over the streets, she called to Missedlove, "you're a good person, let go of the Akuma."

"You're nothing to me Ladybug, I am Missedlove, and with me, no-one will be happy!"

Ladybug looked back at Cat, "tip me forward, I'm going to grab her leg and pull her down to the ground with me."

"Be careful my little insect."

"Flirting can come later, do the job first," Ladybug rolled her eyes with a grin as she prepped her yo-yo, "now!"

Cat let her go and watched as she looped the string around Missedlove's ankle before they both fell to the ground, the missile launcher breaking, "Yes! Wait, what?"

Ladybug was just as surprised, "it wasn't in there?"

Missedlove cackled as she threw a rose at Ladybug's heart knocking her backwards, "let's see how you feel with no love."

Cat Noir sprung forward and wrapped Ladybug into a hug, "bugaboo?"

"How dare you call me that, we have a job to do. There's nothing between us, now get on with it," Ladybug pushed herself free and threw the yo-yo up, "lucky charm!"

Cat watched it fall as he dodged roses firing at him, "a Valentine's Day card?"

"Cards mean nothing, get that rose launcher."

Cat activated his cataclysm whilst feeling extremely heartbroken, he watched as Ladybug battled the Akuma out of Missedlove's control and felt his heart clench as he heard his lover's cry of de-eviltising before she set everything back to normal, Missedlove reverted back into a young girl who had just been dumped by her boyfriend and Ladybug approached Cat, "my lady?"

"We're good here, another butterfly has been set free," Ladybug smiled at him.

Cat wrapped his arms around her nuzzling his face into her shoulder, "bugaboo."

"Awwh Cat, you're suddenly all affectionate, what's up?"

Cat began to purr and pulled away, "sorry, I was just making sure I still had it."

"Had what?" Ladybug chuckled as she scratched his head, "oh, you'll have to tell me some other time, I'm about to change back."

"Yeah, ok..." Cat watched her unravel the yo-yo, "wait, just a second. Could we meet tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, there's something I'd like to show you."

Ladybug raised an eyebrow under her mask, "you intrigue me kitty-cat, I'll be in touch. Bug out."

Cat was left alone and he walked away from the park to transform, Plagg poked his head out from the jacket, "what?"

"That was the moment, you should've held her back and transformed together."

"In broad daylight and in public? No way. Besides, she'll meet me tomorrow."

"Are you going to ask her out as well, as Adrien?"

Adrien sighed, "I don't know, she'll be in contact with me as Ladybug. In the meantime, I still need a place to perform for her, I might try the old studios, I'm sure we could get in unnoticed."

"Up to you, you'll be in disguise anyway."

Adrien nodded, "best get home, we don't want to be late for afternoon studies," he got out his phone and texted Natalie his location, "you hungry Plagg?"

"I'm always hungry, you use up my energy."

"I'll get something whilst we're waiting, and no before you say it, I'm not buying you cheese. You have plenty at home."

Natalie looked over at Adrien in the car and cleared her throat quietly, "umm Adrien, a young girl named Chloe is coming for dinner tonight."

"What? No, please cancel that, I have no wish to see her."

"Her father demanded that we allowed her to enter."

"What did my father say?"

"He's been busy, I haven't seen him," Natalie scrolled through her phone messages.

"Then cancel this meet up please, I know we've been friends since infancy but I've met so many new nice people at school, of whom are nothing like Chloe."

"As you wish master Agreste."

Adrien looked out at the scenery of Paris, "thank you."

Gorilla pulled up to the gates and turned the car in before stopping outside the house, "home, master Agreste."

Adrien opened the door of the car and got out slinging his bag over his shoulder, "I'll be studying in my room if my father asks for me," he took himself upstairs and collapsed on his bed as Plagg flew out from his jacket and hovered above the desk before landing in a small box to sleep in, Adrien sighed and rolled onto his back staring up at the ceiling thinking about Ladybug, he just had to know who was under the mask, and tomorrow he would come clean to her.


	2. Valentine's Day

Marinette woke up early and rolled onto her side, her eyes locking into the eyes of Adrien's in a photo, she sighed and Tikki flew over.

"Good morning Marinette."

"Hey Tikki."

"What's the matter Marinette?"

Marinette sat up with a smile and began to get dressed for school, "it's Valentine's Day Tikki, and I have no-one to spend it with. And what makes it worse is that Chloe will no doubt not be all over Adrien today, I just don't think I can stand to see it."

"At least you know Cat Noir wants to see you, I mean you and he get along well."

"Yes, but he's a friend Tikki, Adrien is my heart," Marinette tied her shoulder length hair into two bunches at the back of her head and grabbed her bag, "come on then, let's grab breakfast and leave."

"Don't worry about today," Tikki squeaked as she rubbed her head against Marinette's hand before curling up in her bag, "just get through it."

The school bell rang and Marinette walked into her classroom just as Adrien was receiving a big kiss on the cheek from Chloe, he pushed away slightly and rolled his eyes as Nino laughed, Marinette was shoved into her seat by Chloe and she sulked into Alya's side.

"Chloe, you're very kind, thank you," Adrien forced a smile onto his face as he read the card Chloe had given him.

"I know, aren't I? I suppose you're saving my gift for later aren't you Adrikins?" Chloe grinned flicking her ponytail back.

"Yeah, of course I am."

"Oh Adrikins, you're the sweetest. See you at recess," Chloe sat down and immediately began moaning at Sabrina.

Adrien looked round at Marinette, "hey."

Marinette didn't register this at first and just stared blankly at him, Alya nudged her, "huh what? I'm paying attention, yep. Sorry?"

Adrien chuckled, "I just said hi."

"Oh sorry hi, yes hi."

"Are you alright Marinette?"

"Yes."

"Valentine's Day, any plans?"

"Not really," she rubbed the back of her neck "you and Chloe planning something?"

"Umm no, and I don't have anything for her at all, she doesn't deserve a gift from me."

Alya grinned at Nino, "finally, a conversation."

"I'll say."

The teacher began the class and Marinette relaxed into her seat a little, at least she wasn't the only one spending Valentine's Day alone and wishing for someone she couldn't have. For the rest of the school day she hung around with Alya and her girlfriends who were talking about their couple plans, but as much as this was bugging her she gave her absolute support to them and wished them all a great evening, the bell went and Marinette walked down the steps holding her homework to her chest, she heard footsteps behind her and turned expecting to see one of her friends running after her to give her something she had forgotten but who it was almost made her fall down the last step.

"Adrien."

"Have a good evening Marinette. Umm, don't feel too sad, it's only Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, you're right...have a good night too."

Adrien smiled, "do you need, I mean, would you like a ride home?"

"Oh no that's lovely of you, and you're lovely, I mean that's nice...urgh. Sorry. No, I'm fine walking, I need to pick up some stuff for my parents on the way back anyway, thank you though," Marinette blushed pink and felt Tikki nudge her hip, "some other time."

Adrien laughed, "alright, see you tomorrow Marinette."

Marinette waved, "see you, yeah," she watched him go then began walking home, Tikki poked her head out.

"You should've taken the offer Marinette, that was a perfect chance."

"I know I know," she muttered back, "the sooner this day is done, the happier I'll be I think."

Adrien checked an address on his phone, with Natalie's help he had managed to get a piano session at one of his father's studios, he would be left alone and undisturbed, all he had to hope for was that Ladybug would join him later that evening, he left the car and made his way to his room to get on with some work before going over his plan. Across town, Marinette was sitting in front of her computer running her fingers down her screen sighing romantically, Tikki flew in front of her face and interrupted her thoughts.

"Marinette, do remember that Cat Noir will be in contact at some point."

"Yes I know, but how will I know when he's contacting me? What if he comes here before taking me away somewhere?"

"Relax," Tikki smirked to herself knowing she could probably get a message to Plagg before them, "get your work finished then make yourself up, just in case."

"Just in case what Tikki?"

"Just, anything really."

Marinette laughed, "you are mysterious sometimes Tik, you tell me everything and nothing."

"Nonsense Marinette, I don't hide stuff from you."

"Alright, keep an eye on the time for me."

Plagg sat on the piano again as he watched Adrien practise the song for that night, "so when are we off?"

"Seven, we want it to be dark."

"Good, I have time to eat."

"You have time to get fully charged, and I'm going to need you to be," Adrien spread a glissando up the piano keys, "but you also need to be listening, you're not going to be trapped in the ring all night."

Plagg flew around the room so he could send a message to Tikki secretly, "are you going to pick up Ladybug or meet her?"

"Meet her, if I go to pick her up I'll blow her cover and that wouldn't be fair."

"Hmm I see, well you better start getting ready, it'll be seven before you know it."

The hours passed by and Tikki received a private message telepathically that Cat would be leaving at around seven, she flew over Marinette's head and poked her gently.

"Want to go for a perimeter search?"

"Tikki, you've never suggested that before?"

"Well, there hasn't been an Akuma attack today, no harm in checking the city. I'm fully charged."

Marinette raised an eyebrow, "alright, I would like to take a break from this. Tikki, spots on!" She opened her eyes and checked herself in the mirror before leaping out of the open skylight, she danced through the sky and stopped on top of the Eiffel Tower where Tikki had suggested, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath smiling at the gentle breeze, suddenly she heard a purr and turned round to see Cat perched on the railings beside her.

"Cat!"

"Good evening my lady, I told you I'd be in contact."

"Well sort of, you could've called me instead of being secretive and making me guess when we were to meet," Ladybug leant back against the railings and tilted her head to gaze at the cat.

"This is much more romantic, happy Valentine's Day my little bugaboo."

"Since when do we do Valentine's Day?"

Cat jumped down gracefully and took her hand in his raising it to his lips, "come on, we are partners in saving Paris."

"Ah, mon petite chat, you are too flirtatious, why have you really decided to meet up with me? There's no Akuma to catch, no interviews."

Cat scooped her into his arms, "care to take a trip with me?"

"Well, I can't say no now, can I?"

"Hold on," he jumped down to the buildings below before leaping back up along the rooftops, finally he stopped on the rooftop of the studios and placed Ladybug down gently, he opened the doors to the conservatory, "here we are my lady."

"Cat Noir, what is this place?"

Cat clicked the lights on and made his way over to the grand piano sitting in the centre of the room surrounded by flowers, he scooted the bench out gently and sat down upon the padded stool with a smile as he heard Ladybug's breath catch, "come in my lady, you'll get cold outside."

"What are you doing?"

"I told you I had something for you, and this is it."

"A piano?"

"No my flower, take a seat and listen."

Ladybug crossed the room and looked around for somewhere to sit, "there's only the floor."

Cat smirked as he flexed his gloved fingers, "then you'll have to share the stool with me," he moved down the stool and patted it gently with his hand, he waited until she was seated then began to sing, " _you are my little bug, side by side in a hug. More to me than you know, Ladybug...but there's one thing I need, then my heart can be free, who are you underneath your disguise? Tell me, I'll tell you, trust me, I need you. Tell me, trust me, lady, bugaboo..._ " he looked at her out of the corner of his eye and saw her blush every so slightly at the lyrics, he closed his eyes sorrowfully wondering if the song would be accepted and began to play the middle eight he had written. Ladybug watched him in both astonishment and awe, if she had feelings for him before, now they were definitely real, she felt her heart squeeze as his blonde hair swayed gently when he moved his head with the music and she watched his clawed fingers dance on the keys, he repeated the words again then brought the love song to a sweet close, he sat back on the stool and Ladybug smiled at him.

"Did you write that for, me?"

Cat nodded, "Ladybug, I love you. With all my heart, it's moved on from friendship."

"You love me?"

"I do, is it accepted?"

Ladybug twirled a strand of hair around her finger, "I love you but, there is a boy I completely adore. I'm still undecided."

Cat narrowed his eyes, "I did that for nothing."

"No. No, you didn't, I truly adored that, it was beautiful and you wrote it for me," she paused seeing his eyes fill with tears, "but I can't reveal myself to you, I promised myself I would never as hard as I want to."

Cat Noir stood up and leant against the doors of the conservatory, "then maybe I should tell you."

"Cat you can't, our identities must be kept secret."

"It is Valentine's Day after all, Plagg, claws in!"

Ladybug watched in horror and fascination as his disguise changed from toe all the way up to his head and revealed Adrien dressed in a smart suit, "A...Adrien? You're Cat Noir!?"

"Yes, and I've been in love with Ladybug ever since she appeared on the scene."

Plagg circled around her, "he's obsessed with you."

"Plagg, for heaven's sake," Adrien rolled his eyes, "Ladybug, please don't look so shocked."

"I guess I have no choice now, I know your identity," she stood up from the piano stool and felt her heart pounding in her chest, this was it, she was about to show her only love that the disguise was covering up clumsy old Marinette, "Tikki, spots off."

Adrien smiled as he watched her disguise drop then fell back against the doors in surprise as Marinette stood in Ladybug's place, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng? You're Ladybug?"

Marinette turned her face from him, "I bet you were expecting someone braver and prettier?"

"No, I wasn't. I mean, I'm so relieved you are Ladybug, we're best friends."

"So in my disguise you love me, but as myself, you're disappointed? I would be too."

Adrien walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder turning her to face him, "I would never be disappointed in someone who has saved my life so many times," he stroked her face then pulled her into a kiss, a breeze picked up and the kwamis looked at each other with a smile seeing that their masters were now inseparable, they flew out of sight and let the young lovers have their privacy.

Marinette curled up on the piano stool, "I don't know what to say."

"So all this time, you've had a crush on me, but in love with me too?" Adrien smiled as he sat down next to her.

Marinette blushed, "I can't deny it now can I?"

Adrien chuckled, "I'm sorry I revealed myself, that was a lot of pressure on you. I just couldn't hide anymore."

"What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean, we're still Ladybug and Cat Noir but do we hide at school?"

Adrien took her hands in his, "of course not, I love you Marinette, you're one of the sweetest girls I know. I can't believe I couldn't work out sooner that it was you under the spots."

Marinette giggled, "I had no idea it was you either under the ears, there were so many signs though."

"Would you be my valentine and more Marinette?"

Marinette flushed scarlet with a laugh, "umm, wow I've only ever dreamed of this happening, and now it is. Yes, I will be."

"My girlfriend both as Mari and Ladybug?"

"A yes to both, oh Adrien this night has been so perfect. Thank you for doing this, and writing the song for me."

"My pleasure my lady, my only lady."

Marinette smiled and wrapped her arms around him sighing happily when she felt his head against hers, "I love you Adrien Agreste, my secret kitten," she ran her fingers through his hair, "one question, do you actually purr?"

"Haha! Well, only really when I'm Cat Noir, my lady, but I'm just as charming," Adrien laughed as he sat back to look at her, "you know Marinette, you haven't stuttered once in front of me after finding out my true identity."

"I haven't?"

"Nope."

Marinette chuckled, "well, I've always felt more confident in front of you as Cat, but now that I know the truth, I can be myself around you."

"You are so adorable, I've always seen that in you, it's a great trait you have. I like your awkwardness," Adrien stroked her cheek, "tomorrow, I'll pick you up to go to school and we'll go into class as a couple."

Marinette hugged his arm as he began to play the piano again for her, "that sounds wonderful kitty cat."

Adrien rested his head against hers contently as he played his composition for her again changing the lyrics slightly to put her name into his life, he looked down at Marinette against his side and kissed the top of her head before wrapping a hand around around her waist and bringing her closer to his side.


	3. Father's secret

Adrien walked down the main stairway of his house to get a lift to school, he couldn't wait to see Marinette, all night he had been thinking about her and the kiss they had shared the previous night up in the studio, he got into the car and Natalie smiled at him.

"You're in a good mood today Adrien?"

"There isn't a reason to not be in a good mood, it's a beautiful morning and it looks set to be a great day."

Natalie laughed, "see you at lunchtime."

"Actually Natalie, would it be ok if I skipped going home at lunchtime and see you at the normal pick up time later?"

"Of course, have a good day at school."

Adrien got out of the car slinging his bag over his shoulder and walked up the steps to meet Nino, "heya."

Nino fist-bumped his hand, "hey Adrien, you're looking cheerful, what's happened?"

"I found the love of my life last night, and I've been so blind not to see her before."

"Oh please don't tell me you've fallen for Chloe?"

"No, no wow where did you get that from?"

"Well, you have known her for some time."

Adrien laughed, "no I assure you it's not her," they walked up to their classroom and his eyes fell on Marinette who was being hugged by Alya, "there."

Nino gasped, "Yes! I knew it Ads, I knew it!"

Adrien went round to his desk and kissed Marinette's hand, "morning my love."

Marinette giggled, "do you see why I stuttered so much whenever I talked to you, you have an instant charm on me."

Chloe stormed in, "so, the rumours are true then? My Adrikins has found his one?"

Adrien frowned, "forget it Chloe, there was never going to be anything between us two."

Chloe squeaked, "when my father hears about this!...Urgh, us two are destined."

"Well it's too late, now leave us alone."

"Fine, you've made a big mistake Marinette."

"By how exactly? Following my heart?" Marinette asked sweetly as she placed her hand on Adrien's resting on her desk.

"Grrr! Sabrina, get over here!" Chloe slumped down in her chair and started whispering to her so-called best friend.

"What do we do about her?" Marinette sighed then felt her chin be lifted.

"We just ignore her," Adrien kissed her cheek as Alya cooed, then the teacher began the class.

The bell went for lunch and Marinette waited for Adrien outside of the classroom, he walked out and took her hand in his with a smile ignoring the snarling from Chloe behind them.

"I'm guessing you're going back home?" Marinette said sadly.

"No, I'm not. I was going to ask you whether you'd like to have lunch with me, I know of a cute cafe nearby."

"That sounds wonderful," Marinette hugged his arm the way she had at the piano and they left the school, "there's something I need to know?"

"Uh huh?"

"What was with all the puns and flirting with me as Cat Noir?"

Adrien laughed, "that's just who I am, it's what I'd be like if I didn't have a personality to maintain," he bowed his head sadly, "it's like I'm trapped sometimes, Cat Noir allows me to escape."

Plagg poked his head out, "it's true."

Marinette laughed, "so, this is your kwami?"

"Yep, I'll introduce you to him properly later when we're not in the public eye."

"Good idea, I'll introduce you to Tikki as well."

"Ah, we already know each other Marinette, remember, we've known far longer than you two have even been Cat and Bug," Tikki laughed.

"Bug and Cat, I like going first," Marinette squeezed Adrien's hand.

"As you wish my lady. It's funny but I really want there to be an Akuma attack just so we can really be a couple, the way Paris sees us."

"Hold your whiskers, there have been times when I really haven't been impressed by your behaviour, especially when I didn't know it was you under the tail."

"Shh shh, we'll discuss it later. This cafe is always busy, and not the place to discuss our double life," Adrien kissed her cheek, smirking as the tiny gesture made her laugh, they walked in and sat down at a table next to the window, "what would you like my lady?"

"A toastie please if you're buying?"

Adrien laughed, "I owe you," he smiled across at her and placed his hand over hers, "I'm sorry I didn't approach you at school with my feelings, I was just never sure how to do it because of my attraction to the bug."

Marinette nodded, "it doesn't matter now, I know who you are now and you've made me the happiest girl in the world. Is Chloe really upset about us?"

"Of course not, she's just a spoilt girl who only likes me because she's as rich as me, she thinks we're superior but in no way am I as shallow as she is. I couldn't admire someone who is horrible to everyone."

"I've always hated her, sorry to sound mean. The way she acts around me just sets me off."

"You don't need to worry about her I promise."

The couple sat happily together enjoying their lunch when Adrien's phone beeped, Marinette sighed realising that meant afternoon classes.

"I was just getting used to not being at school."

Adrien laughed, "it's only two more classes then I'm yours for the rest of the day."

"That sounds so wonderful, I've been dreaming of the day you'd say that."

"I'll keep saying that then," Adrien winked, "would you like to come round mine after school?"

"I'd love to if it's not a problem?"

"Not at all, I rarely see my father at home, he's always so busy with the agency and whatever he gets up to in his office, sometimes I wonder if he even knows when I'm home."

Marinette chewed her lip, "I'm sure he does, I've seen him be affectionate to you before. You're his only son."

"He doesn't always put me first though, you think he would."

"He loves you, Adrien, I'm sure of it."

Adrien paid for their lunch then stood up, "it doesn't feel like it sometimes, come on, let's get back to class."

Sabrina sat comforting Chloe in the schoolyard as people walked past not paying the slightest bit of attention to her, "just forget about her Chloe."

"How can I when she's going around with Adrien on her arm? Sabrina, you are so stupid, he's supposed to be with me."

"Well, you didn't exactly try to get him to be your boyfriend."

Chloe growled, "he was going to fall into my arms when the moment approached, and now I have no chance of that happening."

"I don't know what to suggest," Sabrina said quietly.

"No, you never do! You're hopeless," Chloe got up angrily and ran from the bench leaving her friend behind.

Across town in his secret studio, Hawkmoth opened up the skylight and smiled as his akumas flew into the air, "jealousy, heartbreak after Valentine's Day and a young heart to corrupt, this couldn't be simpler. Fly away my little Akuma and akumalise this poor individual."

Chloe skipped her next class and sat down alone behind the library covering her face with her hands, the butterfly circled and found a hair clip to attach itself to, "huh?"

"Love Bug, I am Hawkmoth. You were deceived yesterday by love, you have the power to break up couples and get what you want, but in return, I want something more valuable."

"I will do it."

"Bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses, and I will repay you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Hawkmoth," Chloe embraced the power of the Akuma then strutted up to her classroom, she kicked the door down and her eyes flicked straight to where Adrien was sitting next to Marinette, "you'll be the first to feel my power!"

Adrien grabbed Marinette and pulled her down, "revenge."

The class panicked and ran towards the door as Chloe walked in to hunt down the lovers she wanted revenge on, Mylene passed Chloe and called out to Ivan to take her hand, Chloe snarled and fired a red laser at them immediately making them retract their hands and ignore each other, she laughed and in her focus on the others Marinette and Adrien got away.

"I guess we can transform without having to hide from each other," Marinette smirked as they took the fire exit round the back.

"Agreed. Plagg claws out!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

They watched each other transform with a laugh then turned their attention back to the situation in the school, they looked down at all the unhappy couples then to where Chloe was, she was laughing at Sabrina down below as she made her way out to town, Ladybug unlooped her yo-yo and looked at Cat Noir.

"If she gets into town she could do all sorts of damage to loved ones."

"This is my fault, I shouldn't have said those things to her."

"It's not your fault, your life is yours to do with as you please. Now come on, we have an akuma to catch."

"After you, my lady."

Ladybug giggled, "now that I know you really mean that, I might enjoy your puns more often."

Cat Noir grinned, "you liked them before, admit it."

"Stop messing kitty, we've got to get after her. Do not let that beam hit you, I need you on my side to bring her down."

"And vice versa, let's go."

Chloe pranced through the sky hitting couples with her beam coming out of a wand she been given, the hair clip glowed red as it collected more power from the people below, "no love, not one bit of love."

Ladybug followed her on one side and wrapped the yo-yo around Love Bug's ankle and pulled her to the ground, "now Cat!"

Cat Noir leapt forward and knocked the wand from the girl's hand with a smile as Ladybug landed beside him, "after you, my lady."

"With pleasure," she snapped the wand in half and the purple butterfly flew out, "time to de-eviltise! Bye bye little butterfly," she watched the white insect fly away, "miraculous ladybug!"

Cat watched as couples got back together and Love Bug returned to herself as Chloe Bourgeois, "Miss Bourgeois?"

"I don't know what came over me, one minute jealous the next, here."

Ladybug smiled, "you can't take love from people Miss Bourgeois, it's a natural path in life."

"But there are some relationships which shouldn't be."

"That's a terrible opinion to have Miss Bourgeois, you'll find someone," Cat twirled his tail by his hip.

Ladybug heard her earrings beep, "I better get going before I transform, don't let jealousy corrupt you Chloe Bourgeois."

"Easy for you to say Ladybug, even you're in love with Cat Noir."

Cat Noir smirked, "she won't admit though."

Ladybug rolled her eyes, "bug out."

Cat Noir watched her leap over the rooftops, "and that's my cue to leave, good day miss," he took off after Ladybug and caught up with her by the school, he landed beside her and they went to transform, Plagg snuggled into Adrien's pocket, "well that was fun Mari."

"Urgh tell me about it, having to rescue Chloe from almost killing romance simply because we're together."

Adrien spotted his car pull up outside the school, "still want to come round?"

"I'd love to."

"Better go the back way, we left our stuff in the classroom before transforming," Adrien held out his hand to her, "well done today."

"Thanks, Adrien," Marinette giggled slightly as she felt her hand get squeezed gently, "and you, kitty."

Adrien laughed, "I'm so glad you turned out to be LB, I couldn't think of anyone better."

Marinette smiled, "I'm glad we revealed ourselves, I don't know why I was so reluctant."

They picked up their stuff and went back to the car where Nathalie was waiting, she smiled at Marinette then looked at Adrien.

"So this is the lovely lady?"

"This is Marinette," Adrien kissed her cheek then got into the car.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Mr Agreste's assistant, Natalie."

"Pleased to meet you too," Marinette smiled as she got into the car and the door closed behind her.

Adrien placed his hand over hers, "I believe you've seen my room before, but not as yourself."

Marinette chuckled, "I think I have, a couple times actually. I'm just a little nervous about the day I bring you back to mine, my parents are a little," she blushed, "they won't stop going on about it."

"They've met me before."

"Yes, but we're a couple now, they'll go crazy."

Adrien laughed, "we'll face it when it happens. We've arrived."

Marinette got out of the car and giggled at the house, "I love your house, Adrien, it's so beautiful."

"I think it's too grand personally but Dad said he wanted big," Adrien sighed, "he only uses one room."

Marinette took his hand sadly, "do you think we'll see him?"

"I hope so, I want him to know you and see who I've chosen to be mine. Come on in Mari."

Marinette heard the doors close behind her and looked up at the large portrait of Adrien and his father Gabriel, "it's like a palace."

Adrien turned his head away from the portrait, "that painting is dominating, my room is much more comfortable. Thank you for picking us up Natalie"

"Of course Adrien," she smiled at them then walked into one of the adjacent rooms closing the doors behind her.

Adrien led Marinette into his room, "do you want a drink or anything?"

"I'd love a coffee it's that's possible?"

"Of course, I'll go and have it made for us."

Marinette looked around and texted Alya, " _I can't believe I'm in Adrien's bedroom, I just keep thinking I'm in a dream..."_

A reply came almost instantly, " _just relax girl, and forget about old Marinette. This one wants to have fun. So, don't be yourself x."_

Marinette giggled at her friend's message, " _good advice, who knows what would happen in that scenario."_

Adrien whistled to himself as he waited for the coffee to be made for himself and Marinette, then a voice through the wall stopped him mid-tune, he walked over to his father's private study and peered in through the tiny gap in the door, "huh?"

"I need those miraculouses if I'm ever to bring back what I want most, but everyone I've tried has failed me."

"But master, to use someone's kwamis for this, it's too dangerous."

"Don't order me around Nooroo, you are to obey everything I tell you, and that includes my identity."

"But you're always akumatising young ones, one day you could do it to your son."

"That would never happen, what does he have to be sad for?"

Adrien felt faint and stumbled back towards the stairs getting his breath back, one of the kitchen staff came towards him with a tray.

"Master Agreste, your coffees sir? Sir? Are you alright?"

Adrien took a deep breath, "yes sorry, I missed the last step. I'm fine now, I'll take those thank you," he took the tray gently and tried to get back to his room as quickly as possible where Marinette was sitting on his couch, he opened the door with his foot and kicked it shut, "Mari?"

"Adrien, what's happened? You look as white as a sheet," she took the tray off him and placed it down on the table, "sit down before you pass out."

Adrien sat shakily, "Marinette, I just overheard my father talking."

"Yes?"

"He was talking to a kwami."

Marinette gasped, "what? That's impossible, we were given ours and no other was given out."

"That's not the worst of it."

"Adrien, you're scaring me, what did you hear?"

Tears came to Adrien's eyes, "he spoke of a secret identity and then his kwami mentioned akumas," Adrien sniffed, "Mari, I think my father may be Hawkmoth."


End file.
